


this is udderly ridiculous (and now i gotta MOO-ve countries to live a life of hermitism)

by RipleyD



Series: Cursed Thasmin Things [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: : ), F/F, Milking, cow fic, cow!Clara, cow!Kate, cow!Martha, cow!Thirteen, farmer!Yaz, this is highly cursed and i do not suggest reading it if you are easily disturbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipleyD/pseuds/RipleyD
Summary: cows are cursed





	this is udderly ridiculous (and now i gotta MOO-ve countries to live a life of hermitism)

**Author's Note:**

> when I win a multitude of literature awards for this piece of beautifully written fiction I'd like to personally thank everyone in the thasmin discord server (tea at yaz’s!) for the inspiration, two individuals in particular who I shall refer to as A and B.
> 
> : )

The life of a cow was a simple one, the Doctor mused as she leisurely chewed on cud. The white and black splotched cow lived out in the open, rolling hills of the Sheffield countryside with a small herd of other cows and a lovely farmer who tended to them. Oh how she loved the farmer, with her hair always tied up in cute buns, well worn overalls and flannel button up underneath. The Doctor appreciated everything farmer Yaz did for them, keeping them safe and happy.

The Doctor was enjoying the sun and the grass when she heard a voice echo out over the hills.

“Doctor? Where are you? Everyone else is inside, slowpoke!” Yaz called out, standing at the foot the hill leading back to the barn.

The Doctor’s head lifted up from the grass and she happily trotted over to the farmer. She butted her head against Yaz’s shoulder affectionately and followed the farmer back. The Doctor made little happy noises.

“I promise this time won’t be so long and you can get back out there in no time,” Yaz said once they reached the entry to the barn, the three other cows already waiting inside. “You’re going to have to go last since I’ve already got the others lined up.”

“Moo,” The Doctor responded in understanding, lining up behind the others.

Truth be told, this was the Doctor’s favourite time of day.

**_Milking_ ** _. _

The Doctor watched as Yaz took her seat on the wooden stool, bringing a large bucket underneath the first cow. The Doctor’s eyes were trained on the farmer’s hands as they reached for the cow’s teats, the moment of the first squeeze seemingly in slow motion. The initial squirt of milk into the pail sent a shiver through the Doctor’s body, her knees buckling. The wait was agonising and the Doctor trembled as the first cow was finally milked dry. Yaz gave the cow an affectionate pat on its flank.

“Off you go Clara,” Yaz smiled as the white and brown spotted cow moo’d and walked off out of the barn.

The Doctor’s heart was hammering in her chest as the remaining cows moved up the line. The second cow, a tall blonde, was a little restless and did not enjoy getting milked.

“Come on, Kate. It’ll only take a moment, I know you hate this,” Yaz sighed as she wrangled the cow closer to her milking station.

Yaz made quick work of milking Kate which was disappointing for the Doctor. Although, the rush of milk spraying from the teats was a little exhilarating despite the length of time it took. The sound of the white, creamy liquid splashing against the metal was almost orgasmic. Unfortunately it was over almost as soon as it started and Kate stomped off before Yaz could give her a pat on the side. The line moved up and soon there was just one cow between the Doctor and Yaz.

“Hey Martha, you feeling better today? You in a bit of a bad mood yesterday that I couldn’t even milk you!” Yaz said as she brushed the dark brown cow’s shaggy hair from her eyes. “I’ll bet you’re not comfortable at all!”

Martha grunted and stood obediently in front of the farmer. The Doctor looked down and saw just how swollen and full Martha’s udder was, her teats practically dripping. The Doctor was shaking and shifting where she stood, eagerly awaiting the powerful streams of milk to shoot out of those swollen teats. Yaz had a firm grip on them and tried to make quick work of emptying Martha’s overfull udder, needing a second bucket to contain the large amount of milk.

“Wow, you had a lot built up, I’ll bet that feels a million times better now!” Yaz exclaimed once Martha ran dry.

The dark brown cow let out a relieved sigh and moo’d contentedly before wandering off out of the barn.

Finally…

_ Oh, finally! _

The Doctor could hardly contain her excitement as she stepped up in front of Yaz. She was more than ready for this.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Doctor. I’m sure you’re itching to get back out there,” The farmer said as she gave the Doctor a few slow strokes of her short coat.

On the contrary, the Doctor wanted to stay here with Yaz forever... Her strong, warm hands wrapped around her aching, straining, elongated nipples and  _ tugging _ . Yaz, god  _ fucking _ bless her, finally took hold of those dangling milk handles. The Doctor let out a low, quiet moo as she felt the warm liquid rush out of the small holes at the tips of her teats. Jesus, it felt like the Doctor was going into heat!

Yaz, of course, had no clue that the Doctor took such pleasure out of such a necessary activity and took the noises as relief. She continued to tug on the teats, making small talk with the cow.

“You know, I enjoy milking you Doctor. You’re always so good about it. Don’t get me wrong, I do love the others too, it’s just that they can be a handful sometimes,” Yaz rambled.

The Doctor could hear the farmer’s voice but couldn’t discern what was being said, her mind entirely focussed on the warm hands fondling her udder. The milk streaming out of her teats felt incredible, as if the teats were an erogenous zone. The sound of the milk hitting the pail was like music to her ears.

It felt like heaven and the Doctor was on the precipice of a powerful orgasm. It was as if Yaz was edging her, intentionally keeping her there as she milked her dry.

The Doctor didn’t want it to end but she knew that she was going to run dry soon. The streams of warm milk were slowing down, she could feel it. That was when Yaz started squeezing and tugging harder.

_ Oh! Oh YES! _

The Doctor keened before letting out a loud, strangled moo as the last drop of milk was wrung out of her.

And with that the Doctor collapsed on her knees, unable to hold herself up any longer.

“Oh Doctor, you’re always doing this. Maybe we shouldn’t have you milked so close to nap time then,” Yaz sighed as she got up, crouching down to stroke the Doctor’s muzzle.

The Doctor panted through her snout, eyes half closed as she recovered from the hard milking she received from her farmer.

She lay there as Yaz stroked her, helping her come down from her high.

 

 

 

The Doctor couldn’t wait until tomorrow’s milking.


End file.
